Halloween Contestshipping Special!
by flygon24
Summary: Halloween has come and our favorite couple May and Drew are coming to La Rousse to celebrate this spooky holiday with their friend Crystal! What will happen? Will something magical happen? Or will things crumble apart?


"May…Tell me, how the heck did we get into this mess?" A boy with chartreuse hair and deep emerald green eyes shouted to the girl, May, who was about the same age and had dark tan hair and sapphire eyes. The duo ran down the winding alley, the wind brushing against them and the smell of sugar in the air, and the chill of the night.

"I'm not so sure Drew, but just keep running!" May screamed back. She recalled the past events that held led to the catastrophic and chaotic event….

_Flashback…_

"Kya! Halloween is coming!" Shouted May. She threw her arms up in the air and jumped around enthusiastically.

"Will you be quiet, May!" Drew scolded. "I'm trying to make a phone call!"

"Fine," pouted May. She bitterly stuck out her tongue at Drew's disapproving face. Drew and May had been traveling together in Johto for a while now, but with Halloween coming up, they decided to revisit Drew's hometown for the annual Fright Night Halloween Festival, which was organized by Drew's best friend, Crystal. They had stopped by the Violet City Pokemon Center to book a flight back to Hoenn.

"Hello? How may I help you?" A female attendant answered.

"Hi, can you book two plane tickets for La Rousse City in the Hoenn region?" Drew asked politely.

"I'm so sorry sir. We've just run out, but I do have tickets for the first week of November," the attendant answered. Drew's face fell. He turned towards May and shook his head solemnly. May's bright, happy face dropped as her eyes began to swell with tears. She clasped her mouth shut, knowing it would be rude to interrupt the call. "Well, thanks anyway." Drew violently shoved his phone back into his pocket and sighed.

"D-Drew…does this mean we can't go?" May rasped. Drew paused for a moment, thinking about what to say.

"I…don't know May. It's possible, that we might not…go," Drew finished quietly. May gently slapped herself and straightened up.

"It's alright! I mean it wasn't your fault," May whispered. She gave a sad smile, little tears still in her eyes. Drew stared at her; feeling the burden of seeing May upset, drag him down. He reached over and gave May a reassuring hug. May blushed for a moment but soon returned the gesture. Suddenly, Drew's cell phone began to vibrate in his pockets. They pulled away, May blushing intensely.

"Hold on," Drew flipped open his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Drew! Why aren't you here in Hoenn? The last plane just arrived!"

"Crystal?" May threw herself towards the sound of Crystal's voice. "Crystal it's horrible! We couldn't get any tickets and now, we're stuck in Johto! And now we'll miss the festival!"

"Oh…that's it?" Crystal replied.

"What," Drew and May stated in unison. "What do you mean 'that's it'?"

"Hehe, have you forgotten who you're talking to? If you can't come to me, I'll _make_you come to me! In fact, my little Flygon Kaida is speeding towards Johto right now!" Crystal shouted. Suddenly, gasps from patrons of the Pokemon Center arose. In front of the door, a huge cloud of dust and dirt flew; a monstrous shadow looming outside. The automatic doors slowly opened with the scent of Gracidea flowers drifting through the air, and stepping in was an enormous Flygon!

"Kaida!" May rushed over to the pokemon who greeted her with a friendly nuzzle. "Thanks for coming girl!" She hastily ran towards Drew and grabbed his arm. "Hurry up! We don't have a moment to lose!" The two coordinators climbed onto the pokemon. They flew from Johto all the way to Hoenn. As they gently were set down, May and Drew were greeted by a familiar face.

"Hey you guys!" Crystal shouted.

"Hey," May and Drew said together. Crystal smiled and gave each of them a quick hug. "Now," she said brushing herself off, "Let's go! To my house and away we go!" She dragged the other two as she raced towards their destination. They settled in Crystal's house as she dealt with many phone calls.

"She's really busy," May commented.

"She's always like this," Drew glanced towards May and smirked. "You should be more like her; I'm tired of dragging you around Johto all the time."

"I don't drag you down, liar!" May scoffed. "Besides, you're the one following _me!__" _

"In your dreams May," he teased.

"Will you two be quiet?" Crystal shouted. She held her temper for a while and faked a smile-she started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Drew demanded. He raised an eyebrow waiting for her to speak.

"Oh nothing," she faked. "It's just that, every time I see you two together you remind me more and more of a married couple." An awkward silence drifted through the room, Crystal's eyes laughing at Drew and May. Just as May's mouth opened to protest, her friend broke the odd quietness. "Anyway! So you two, since I brought you here, I request a favor."

"A favor?"

"Yes, a favor. And I demand that you two, dress up for the festival."

"What?" Drew shouted. He flung his arms up and fell off his chair. "Dress up? Crystal we're not little kids anymore you know! Dressing up for Halloween is…is embarrassing!"

"Oh, so you're not afraid to go out on stage with over one million people but not wear a costume for like one night?" May joked. She started to laugh. "Crystal, give me my costume. This'll be fun!"

"Oh you want it now?" Crystal stated. "Well okay…" Crystal nodded her head and disappeared into another room. A few moments later, she arrived with a two costumes; one of which made May's jaw drop to the ground.

"Wha-?"

"Like it? I had it specially made and tailored to fit you!" Crystal smiled cheekily. What she held in her hand, was a bright pink and red satin gown adorned with frills and bows and pearls and other jewelry. It even came with a majestic sterling silver crown that shimmered in the afternoon sunlight. Drew's eyes widened just as wide as May's.

"That's my costume?" May stated. She continued to stare at it, most likely imagining her in such a fancy dress.

"Oh and I have yours too, Drew," Crystal said a bit evilly. She held up Drew's costume, which caused Drew's face to distort and twist in unimaginable ways.

"You have _got__…__to...__be__…__kidding__…__me,_" Drew snorted. May's mouth gaped open for a second and soon she burst out laughing with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Ahahahaha!" She laughed. She clutched her chest and struggled to stop laughing. She managed to gasp out, "Drew…in that…thing, so…unbelievable!" Drew's costume was something that would match with May. It was a prince's outfit. It was pure white with a bright red rose on the left chest area. It was most likely made of silk and had shiny brass buttons, and shoulder-pads with delicate tassels. The pants were also white, but with golden-like threads that could be easily seen, and in addition, it all folded together perfectly with a bright red cape.

"It's a bit cliché for a prince costume, but you know," Crystal commented. "You'll have to wear it."

"I'm not wearing that…that…monstrosity," Drew jabbed a finger accusingly at Crystal and cringed.

"Hmph, I thought you'd like it since you always think of yourself as royalty," scoffed Crystal. Then her face grew evil. "If you don't like this one, you call always wear the Snorlax costume." Another odd silence flew past room as Crystal and Drew stared down at each other. He gave her the well-known emotion of disapproval and remorse and she smiled evilly at him, knowing she would win.

"Fine," Drew choked out. He held out his hand as he grabbed the so "horrid attire" from Crystal's hands. Crystal handed the other one to May.

"Get changed you guys! It's tonight," Crystal stated happily.

"Tonight?" May and Drew glanced at each other and stared at Crystal.

"Didn't you know? All the flyers were passed out to be arranged on this day!" Crystal explained. "So hurry up or I'm making you both wear a Snorlax costume!" They all glanced at each other and quickly ran towards to their guest bedrooms to get changed. Ten minutes later, they each stepped out in their required attire.

They joined Crystal as they walked towards the festival, receiving many "ooo's" and "ahh's" along the way, to Drew's great embarrassment. They enjoyed their time at the festival until it was about 8:45 pm. Streetlights flickered on and it was time to go home. A group of selected coordinators had been invited to an exclusive party at Crystal's home so they went home with Crystal. However, Drew and May were in charge of taking all the kids home.

"Miss," one little girl asked. "Is he your boyfriend?" Drew raised an eyebrow at May as she started to blush. She stopped for a microsecond and flatly denied.

"What? Of course not! Don't be silly! Drew is only my rival, isn't that right Drew?" May scoffed. Drew's face fell but he merely turned and mumbled,

"Yea…"

"See kids? Nothing between us! Ahaha," May murmured.

After sending the last child home, the two walked side by side through the winding alleyways that would lead them home. However, as they strolled homeward, a group of rabid Banette silently trailed after them. Then suddenly, the leader shot a powerful Shadow Ball as it flew right between the coordinators.

"Drew! Look out!" May shouted. Drew turned backward and ducked just before the attack zoomed past.

"What the heck?" Drew yelled. He faced the Banette as they began charging after them. "Oh shoot, run May!" He grabbed her hand as they began to run.

_End of Flashback_

A cold sweat ran down her neck as she panted and gasped for air. Behind them, a gang of vicious pokemon rabidly pursued them. May and Drew sharply turned to the left, as the pokemon continued to wildly zoom forward down the street.

"Quick! Over here!" Drew motioned his hand behind a large stack of boxes. "Hurry up!" May nimbly ran towards Drew, but tripped on her pink satin-lace dress.

"Ouch!" May shouted. Drew cringed as he saw May scramble to get up. He grabbed her hand and brought her close to him. For a moment, silence drifted through the air. Then suddenly, dark shadows appeared and the murmur of a Banette's voice wickedly rang through the still night. Drew tightened his grip on May and brought her closer to his chest as May blushed an intense shade of red. Drew's grip on May remained the same as they both held their breath for the pokemon to leave. After they heard the little Ghost pokemon's feet clatter against the cobblestone-lined street, they let out a sigh of relief.

"I think," Drew rasped between breaths as he raised his head to check for safety. "We lost them." Drew slowly turned his head down and blankly blinked at May.

"Uh…" May whispered. She shifted uncomfortably in Drew's arms. Instinctively, Drew's face slowly grew closer and closer to May's. May's eyes widened and Drew's eyes met hers. They both blushed, but none made a move to escape. _What__'__s__happening__…_May thought to herself. _What__am__I__doing?_Drew thought. In the silence, they could hear each other's heartbeats. _Thump__…__thump-thump..Thump__…__BAM!_May and Drew quickly swiveled their heads around as boxes flew and cardboard was crudely ripped apart. The two scrambled up to their feet-it was the pokemon again.

"I can't take this anymore!" Drew shouted angrily. He threw a pokeball outward. "Go, Absol! Show these guys a lesson! Use Dark Pulse!" Absol's eyes grew large as it emitted an eerie purple light upon the ground. It hit directly at the group of Banette and they all ran, disappearing into the darkness.

"Finally," Drew gasped. "They're gone. Nice job Absol, return." He walked towards May who was hiding behind a bush. "You okay?"

"Is it safe? A-Are they gone?"

"Yup. For sure-they all ran off," Drew smiled calmly. He gently took May's hand and lifted her up. "You okay? You didn't hurt right?"

"No, I-I'm fine," May whispered. _He__'__s__so__nice__…_Drew smiled.

"For a second there, I thought I was going to have to drag your lazy butt everywhere!" Drew laughed. May's face grew dark and angry as she immediately punched Drew's head.

"Hmph! I'll walk by myself!" She took a step forward and almost instantly tripped on her gown. "Gahh! Stupid dress!"

In the end, May ended up being carried home by her prince charming, Drew. When they reached Crystal's home for the party, it was noisy and bustling with excitement. The two made their way through the crowd and collapsed onto the sofa. Silence.

"Drew…I'm sorry," May whispered as she sat gingerly next to Drew on the sofa.

"Hm?" Drew raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Well," May twitched uncomfortably and fumbled a piece of candy with her fingers. "I-I'm sorry that I um…"

"What?" Drew finished. He stared at May anticipating her statement. May slowly took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I denied the fact that you could be my boyfriend!" She shouted; she opened her eyes wide and blushed. May quickly clasped her hand towards her mouth and collapsed onto the couch, facing the opposite direction as Drew.

"Wha-?" He began. He remained utterly confused until the memory slowly came back to him. An awkward silence rang through the air. Then he tapped May's shoulder. She glanced backward to see Drew's intense green eyes stare at her with a hint of seriousness in them.

"Wha-what the heck are you doing?" She shouted. Drew didn't bat an eyelash. He then proceeded to get closer and closer to May's mouth. She cringed at first but remained silent as both their faces began to heat up and neither moved a muscle. They closed their eyes as their lips were about a half millimeter away. And then…

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Shouted a cheery voice. May and Drew abruptly opened their eyes and swiveled their heads away from each other. Crystal marched into her living room with pride and was followed by a crowd of all the people that had attended only thirty minutes ago. She calmly motioned Drew over as a group of female coordinators gathered around May.

"Hey," Crystal whispered in Drew's ear, noticing the anger in Drew for interrupting their special "moment". "You've already won her over." She motioned to May who was sitting on the couch and laughing with a group of other coordinators. She glanced at her friends and waved happily towards Drew with a big smile. "See what I mean? And now, you know what to get her for Christmas."

"Huh? What's that?" Drew cocked his head towards the side. Crystal said nothing but pressed her fingers against her lips and ran off to announce the party games. "What?" Drew remained confused and just remembered that he had to scold Crystal for ruining his moment with May. He took a step forward but was halted by a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Hey!" May greeted. Drew remained silent as he began his evil plotting against Crystal. May nudged him one more time. "Drew, it's alright."

"It's not! She ruined ev-" Drew paused, glanced to the side, and blushed. For a moment, May and Drew stood side by side, neither of them saying a word. Then suddenly May burst out laughing. Drew scowled at her. "Why the heck are you laughing?"

"I…don't…know," May rasped between giggles. Drew's face softened and he started to smile, then laugh insanely. They paused to take a breath, stared at each other, and burst out laughing once more.

"Hey you guys!" Crystal gestured towards the yard. "Fireworks!" May and Drew smiled sweetly at each other and nodded their heads.

"Coming!" They said as they ran outside to the backyard, hand in hand.


End file.
